


Mediator

by lockewrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You tend to do things your way, Lucifer tends to do things his way. That doesn't always bring about the best results.





	Mediator

When Lucifer joined Chloe on what became his first case as a consultant you hadn’t thought anything about him. You hadn’t thought anything about him since even if you were Chloe’s partner. The person who was supposed to figure out the clues, solve the cases was you, not some man who insisted he was the Devil. Lucifer Morningstar, owner of the Lux nightclub had become consultant to the LAPD.

Neither you or Chloe humored Lucifer by playing along with his Devil fantasies. Or at least you hadn’t played along for the first few cases. Both you and Chloe were intrigued by the fact that Lucifer could get anyone to admit anything. Eventually you became curious as to how it worked. The fact that he was the Devil was apparently supposed to be enough but you continued to question him until he gave you the full details. You learned everything that day, and that was the day you realized he truly was the Devil.

Trying to convince Chloe of the same was a no go. You knew she wouldn’t believe you, would see you both as insane. Keeping quiet was the best option and so you did, watching Lucifer do his thing on every case. The two of you became co-conspirators in trying to figure out what it was about Chloe that stumped Lucifer’s powers. Lux became a second home to you and Maze had become your friend. The Devil as a friend, something you’d never considered would ever happen.

The current case you were working was a murder, nothing to unusual this time but Lucifer insisted on helping. Another gang war it seemed or at least that’s what the first suspect let slip thanks to Lucifer. It allowed for a quicker solving of the murder, or it would have if Lucifer hadn’t wanted a little excitement. The gang war wasn’t supposed to be your problem only the murder. That was solved but Lucifer wanted to be the peacekeeper.

After cases you usually went to Lux for a celebratory drink with Lucifer. Arriving at Lux you waltzed over to the bar, chatting with Maze for a bit. The conversation hit a lull and thats when you asked about Lucifer. Maze informed you that he had gone to the base of one of the gangs in an effort to curb the peace. It was a bad idea you both knew. One of which Maze had apparently tried to talk him out of but hadn’t been able to. He was incredibly stubborn.

Calling Chloe you drove to the base and waited for her to arrive. Wanting to text Lucifer or call and yell at him was driving you crazy. If it wasn’t for the fact that he could possibly be in a dangerous situation you would have. You probably would have stormed inside already too, if it hadn’t been for the fact that you needed backup.

Yet when Chloe arrived it was too late, whatever Lucifer had done inside was finished. He strolled out of the building like nothing had happened which was surprising. Although what was more surprising were his next words.

“Ignore the explosion”

Chloe was about to ask the question on both your minds when it happened. Fire engulfed the building before you. It cam suddenly and burned quickly the fire department having to hurry and put it out. There were no bodies found, just some remnants of explosives which had yet to have gone off. Lucifer had apparently succeeded, diffusing the tension between all parties by his little trick. Even gang leaders had deeper desires. Like being an interior designer you’d later learn after a run in with the head of one of the gangs when he was redecorating Lucifer’s apartment one month later.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
